


Fate

by Mieri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Sick Character, Tragic Love, happy ending??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieri/pseuds/Mieri
Summary: This is the story about a prostitute and a doctor that loved each other and fate played with them. Jaehyun and Taeyong were childhood friends but long ago the later left for some reasons meanwhile Jaehyun stayed behind at that cursed village, where he met his best friend Sicheng, the Chinese man was the one that helped him through some harsh years until Taeyong finally came back, but Jaehyun didn’t recognize him.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped up on my head and I had to write it, hope you enjoy it! English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake.

A lonely young boy was watching outside the window the people happily celebrating the beginning of Spring, by that time the village was full of foreigners that came to their festivals, but he wasn’t allowed to step outside that room unless someone requested it. He closed his eyes to only focus on the noises of the night, the cheers and the people celebrating with their families, their friends, their lovers…

The crack from the door was what brought him back to reality, he opened his eyes and turned his face to see whom has come to keep him company that night, another faceless man to embrace between his legs, another long night longing under the rays of the moon to be taken far away from that place.

Each night was the same, he had to abandon himself to someone else, his body was not his to protest, the only thing he owned was his name and that was what he treasured the most because he did not share that secret with anyone but the lovely moon that would watch over him on his worst nights. Not even his friend knew his real friend, he was named after his mother and never revealed his name, only one person knew but was no longer around.

Seconds became hours and soon he was alone again on his prison, he covered his dirty and shameless body with the thin blanket and one more time he looked outside with a bitter smile, for once he just wanted to be between the multitude, be another faceless stranger with infinite freedom. But he knew better than to dream about such foolishness, he was born a prostitute and he would die as such.

The door opened once again but this time it was not a customer if not his dearest friend that came to help him up and get all clean for welcome more clients. His friend had come from another country, far from there and he loved to heard all the stories about that exotic land, wishing to be able to visit it alongside his friend, but that was not more than a whimsical wish on his part.

The chinese boy kneeled in front of his friend with a bucket of warm water and a rug, even though he had been working there for years as a cleaner he couldn’t bare seeing his friend in such state “Jung” his voice was a mere whisper, to afraid to raise his voice and for his friend to get scared.  
“Sicheng, I’m fine” he lost count of how many times he had said that phrase, no longer knowing the real meaning of it “I can do it” he was about to take the rug from his friend’s hand.  
Sicheng swatted his hand off and shook his head in denial, it hurt him to see his friend in that state, but he wasn’t disgusted by the sight in front of him if not by the man that dared to do such things to such young boy “I will do it” and softly he started to wipe away all the fluids and some blood from Jung.

Silently he started to clean the dirty body with utmost care and without a word he rubbed his hand furiously against his eyes trying to contain his tears, he felt so impotent for not being able to help his friend. Once in the past he had been so fed up by the situation that he had grabbed Jung and had tried to take him back to his own country, where he knew they could live freely, but unfortunately they didn’t get too far and the punishment they received afterwards made him believe he was going to die, and perhaps that had crashed any hope for them to be free.

Jung stared at his friend in silence with a small smile of gratitude, the chinese boy had been the only one whom had tried so hard for him, when he had given up long ago, but he didn’t want to tell that to the innocent boy that still believed in happy endings and such. He would always silently follow him along and listen to those amazing tales, because those were the only moments where he forgot about where he was or who he really was.

Delicate and long fingers brushed against a wet cheek causing the chinese boy to close his eyes stronger and avoid more tears to be spilled “I’m sorry” Jung didn’t want anyone to suffer because of him, he knew Sicheng was way to good for this kind of world and had tried to make him go back home but the chinese refused to let him alone.  
Sicheng inhaled some air before speaking trying to regain his composure “It’s not fair” but failed when his voice wavered at the end and he whimpered softly, soon he was engulfed between warm arms and he was rubbing his crying face on that bare chest “Not fair” he kept muttering while quietly crying on Jung’s arms.

That night had not been the first time the chinese boy had been comforted by the sweet prostitute and he felt even worse when he knew it should be the other way around, he felt so selfish for letting his emotions take over him, when Jung was the one in the worst position of both. He left with trembling hands and a bad feeling forming on the pit of his stomach.

Jung tiredly sighed and embraced his naked self trying to console himself, his head turned back to the moon that was as bright as ever and that kind of soothed his nerves, because he knew another night was about to end after the next client, another more day to add to the list, he couldn’t even remember when was the last time he had one day without visitors around.

His thoughts were interrupted when another man came into the room and Jung all he did was let the blanket slide and saw how the eyes of the man turned into ones full of lust and he just offered his trademark smile to lure them in. 

He was a master in this game, many had promised him the moon but he knew better, what all of those men wanted from him was just to spread his leg wide open and tain him some more, he had never believed in the sweet nothings many had spoken between that four walls that formed his prison. Jung would be delusional to ever think that anyone would fall for a prostitute and would want to have a life with them far from there, only the most naive and innocent would do and he had lived there enough not to have any of those anymore.

Once the man left he fell onto the bed and saw the bucket of water and the rug his friend had forgotten behind, his dull eyes looked down at his tainted body and just sighed tiredly. He lifted his hand to reach the wet rug and clean his body before going to sleep, he took his sweet time to wipe away the fluids with the cold water that made him shiver cause of the fresh breeze that entered through his opened window.

Jung sat there with a rug in hand contemplating his abused body now clean spotless and a bitter smile made way on his swollen lips. You truly have to be a fool to ever think anyone would want an used object. This is the reason why he had never let himself believe those words, those lies the men loved to tell to bring him into the mood and they thought they did so when he would let them have his body, but it was his work to do so.

The next morning he awoke in cold sweat and coughing loudly, his chest burned and his eyes were getting blurry from the unshed tears that were made due to the intense pain he was feeling, he tried to lift up but his arms were to weak and he only could turn around to start coughing blood and at that moment the door was opened.

Sicheng alarmed at the sigh rushed to his side “Jung, that’s…” his words died down when he saw the blood trailing down one of the corners of the prostitute’s mouth and onto his hand “Doctor” he jumped agitated and rushed out of the door before Jung could call for him not to make a ruckus, that he was fine.

The last thing he was able to do was lift his hand weakly towards the door through where his friend had left and felt it fell down heavily by his side when his eyes started to close and he started to leave into unconsciousness. Perhaps his time has finally come and he would leave for real that time, he was hoping for this to be his freedom already.

When his eyes opened the first thing he saw was a stranger touching his burning skin, he was not alarmed because it had not been the first time to be unconscious and find another client having his body as if he was awake. He saw the man frowning lightly and moving his lips as if speaking, but his brain was still fuzzy and all could he heard was an annoying whistle.

Jung blinked again and when his head turned to the side he saw his friend worriedly holding his free hand “Jung” the chinese boy squeezed his hand “The doctor came to see you” he informed the still dizzy prostitute, that was trying to hold in that small piece of information.  
His eyes turned back to the young man he saw before and his brows furrowed, because as far as he remembered the doctor was an ancient man, he tried to lift his body up in a sitting position but two warm hands forbid him “Don’t move” his deep voice made Jung static on place, something about it seemed familiar “You would have to rest for today, I would come back tonight to make sure you are better after taking the medicine I gave your friend” the young man was picking up his things again on his dark briefcase before standing up to give a handshake to Sicheng “I will be back tonight” and like that the man left.  
Sicheng turned to Jung whom seemed even more lost than before “The old doctor passed away last winter and he has come from very far to take that position, he is very good at his work, I hear many of the villagers praising him” he sweetly caressed Jung’s hair out of his forehead “He will cure you” the chinese eyes were so full of hope that Jung didn’t find it on his heart to antagonize his words, he would let that boy dream for both.  
“But I have to work” was all Jung said before starting to cough again and soon the other boy was holding up a warm cup of some liquid that smelled nasty “What’s this?” he eyed the cup cautiously, not trusting that thing to do wonders on him when it held that smell.  
Sicheng brought to his lips to force him to drink “The doctor Lee said you need to take this to stop your coughing, he left some behind and said to take two if the coughing becomes more violent” the chinese explained what that doctor had informed him with a small smile dancing on his lips, he felt proud for remembering even when his brain had been a chaos with worry towards his only friend.  
After drinking that liquid that let a gross sensation on his throat he sat better “Sicheng” he held his friend’s hands between his with care and with a soft smile he continued and wished not to sound so harsh “I can’t afford the treatment and I have to work tonight, the master won’t allow me to slack off because I coughed a bit of blood”  
“You don’t need to worry about anything, doctor Lee said he would take care of anything” the chinese informed him and when he saw the shocked expression his friend was wearing he quietly laughed “He is a good man and said you don’t have to pay for his treatments” and Jung wanted to retort that no one worked for free and no one was so nice for nothing but Sicheng was called back to work, but before leaving he turned to his friend “So be good and stay put, if you feel worse call me” and he left in a rush.

Jung sat there in silent and his mind started to create scenarios where an unknown person would help a dirty prostitute and couldn’t come up with any and for the first time on his life he felt scared of another man, he could protect himself from the abuse, the insults, the lies and the empty promises everyone gave him, but kindness, that was the most dangerous one and he didn’t know how to protect himself from it. The kindness of another person could be his fall down.

And true to his word the doctor came back at night, Jung was by the window watching the people still celebrating cheerfully the Spring and just turned his head slightly towards the man that entered that room to take care of his body and not to take it over like many had done and it terrified him. 

The doctor saw the lithe figure by the window and felt his heart stopping when he saw those brown eyes filled with fear “Good night” was all he offered before approaching the prostitute and sitting by his side, he spared a glance towards what had his full attention and saw the festivities “Want to go?” he saw how those eyes shined for a second before they turned dull.  
“I wish I could” his voice was soft trying to conceal the longing to belong there and not to that place, but when he lifted his eyes up and saw the fire on those dark orbs he knew he failed to conceal his real feelings “I’m much better, thanks for the medicine” he changed the topic before the doctor could say anything about and bowed in gratitude “But I can’t afford this” his façade changed at that moment, his long and slim fingers started to draw circles on the man’s thighs “This is my only way to pay” his long lashes covered his eyes from showing his real feelings of disgust towards himself.  
But his hands were stopped from going further up towards the groin of the doctor, Jung looked up with wide eyes “Jung, I’m not here for your services” when he saw the confusion on those brown eyes he knew that prostitute had never known what meant being treated with kindness “I’m doing this because I want to and I’m not going to make you pay in any way” the man saw how the prostitute recoiled on his spot and held his hands on his chest, not daring to look at the other “Jung” he called but was ignored.  
“I’m sorry” was all the prostitute could mutter through his embarrassment, he felt even more dirty for having offered his tainted body as payment, a decent man wouldn’t want an used object.  
The doctor sighed in defeat and rubbed the back of his nape “I’m Lee Taeyong” when the prostitute lifted his head in a dash with a surprised expression he just offered a kind smile “And I will be your doctor from now own until you recover. I’ve already talked with your master and until further notice you have to rest” he saw how the younger man started to tremble and his hands itched to cross the distance and calm the prostitute.  
Jung was left astonished, this had to be a dream, there was no other explanation “H-how?” he stuttered and looked anywhere but at the doctor “Master would never allow me free time…” even though that was just mumbled the doctor heard clearly.  
“Jung, we don’t know if your illness is contagious, so I advised your master not to have more customers until better” the doctor tried to explain the situation as simple as possible to the confused prostitute and saw how the other shook his head in denial, not believing his words “I would be coming every day to check on you”  
Jung’s eyes reflected how lost the boy felt “B-but…” his words died on his throat, what was he supposed to do now that he was of no use, would he be thrown out of that prison and fear started to install deep in his bones, he would surely die outside, but before his thoughts could going even further two warm hands held his softly.  
“Jung, calm down” the deep voice was soothing to the nervous boy “You will stay in this room and I would come check you up and all you have to do is rest and get better, okay?” it was as if the doctor had understood all his fears and tried to appease his agitated soul, all the other could do was now weakly nod at his words in knowledgment.

And then after checking him up and assuring him everything was fine the doctor left him alone on his room, he stared at the closed door as if not truly believing in the doctor’s words and already waiting for another visitor to come in but as time passed and all the noise he could heard were the loud cheers from the festivities, he started perhaps to start believing on his words, but just a bit.

After that night his life started to change drastically, he couldn’t believe that whatever the doctor said about his health would be listened by his master, he felt like living in a bubble. But he knew better than to trust it yet, because that bubble could pop and it would explode and it will only affect him, after all it was his life and no one else and that doctor was no more that the one taking care of his body for now, until he found another charity case, because that was what Jung was.

Jung was sitting by the window watching how empty the streets were now, the day and the night were really polar opposites at that village, people should come out in broad light and not at night, if he were another faceless person among the multitude, he would spend his days out under the shining sun, perhaps like that his white skin would earn some color. He stuck his hand out of the window and observed the sun hitting it with a soft smile adorning his lips, how much he wished to be able to step outside, he would do anything…

The prostitute jumped on his spot in surprise when he heard the door opening suddenly and soon someone laughing “Scare you back there?” the doctor smiled showing his perfect and white teeth in a teasing manner, he had warmed up to Jung after some weeks and they had become something akin to friends.  
Jung scoffed and turned his face away to avoid showing his reddening cheeks and ears “Of course not” he mumbled and continued to let his eyes trail after the sun with longing.  
“Yeah, sure” the older just continued laughing before sitting by his side with his dark briefcase “Let’s see, how have you feeling today?” he grabbed Jung’s wrist and started to feel his pulse, he closed his eyes to concentrate on it and it was at that moments where Jung would secretly stare at the doctor’s face.

Lee Taeyong had been the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes upon and surprisingly he had been the man also that had been the kindest towards him and Jung loved that, that man at these moments when he was only on his room only belonged to the prostitute and he knew he should not feel anything towards that doctor or he would end so bad when the older man left him there alone to never come back. Because that man didn’t belong to that place, he was from the outside world and perhaps had family and all.

Jung was so mesmerized by the view in front of him he had not come to notice the doctor was staring back at him in silence also, Taeyong lifted his hand and caressed the long neck causing the boy to widen his eyes and stare at him in question “Tell me if it hurts your throat when I press” was all he explained before proceeding to lightly exert pressure on some points “Does it hurt?” the doctor asked while his skilled hands kept abusing the white and soft skin, all the response he got from the boy was a shake of his head in denial “Okay” he continued doing so but the responses of the boy were always negative, so he concluded his problems was not his throat.  
When the warm hands of the doctor left his skin he felt cold all of the sudden “That’s all?” Jung asked while now caressing the skin that had been touched seconds ago by those hands.  
“No” the older one stood and offered his hand to the young prostitute that looked at him in confusion “Let’s go” he saw the reluctance on those brown eyes and how the younger bit his lip deep in thought, he knew the other still didn’t fully trust him, but the doctor knew it was to be expected when all Jung knew about was that shady world “You have to exercise” at that he saw the younger freezing on spot and soon added “You are going to be walking outside with me” Jung’s mouth opened and closed before answering just shaking his head and holding his hands close to himself “This is doctor’s advice, is good for the patient to walk outside and bath under the shining sun”  
Jung slowly lifted his delicate hand to place it on the hard one that soon was rubbing his thumb on his soft skin as to soothe him “But is forbidden for us to leave” was all he could speak before being lifted up in a fast movement to get him on his feet “I can’t…” his voice trembled and his eyes stared down at the floor in fear remembering the last punishment for trying to escape that place.  
“Jung until you are fully healed you have to listen to my word” was all the doctor said before pulling him outside the room easily, because the prostitute did not offer any resistance.

Jung looked back at the room and spotted the dark briefcase of the doctor before this one closed the door and offered him a sincere smile while squeezing the hand that was still on his hold and all the younger could do was squeeze it back in response, because he had not dared to utter another word in fear of his master listening to it and grabbing him to threw him back to that room, but on his way out all he saw were the other workers and his dearest friend Sichend that grinned widely at him while waving, which he answered with a content one and a small wave back.

Before stepping outside the brothel he was stopped by the doctor who kneeled in front of him and helped him to wear some sandals and when the older man looked up with that gorgeous smile Jung felt his heart skip a beat, as if awaking. His eyes glanced down at the new sandals he was now wearing and at the man standing beside him with a broad grin and holding an umbrella to protect his weak skin against the sun.

The moment he stepped one foot outside that brothel he was blinded by the intensity of the sun, he covered his eyes with one hand while he held his chest with the other, he felt a strong arm wrapping around his lower back and he looked to the side to see the doctor just smiling at him and Jung felt lost and confused, because it was the first time he was treated like that ever.

His movements were still hesitant as if he was a baby taking his first steps, scared that if he made the wrong move the doctor would get fed up with him and close him back on that room, to be left alone to rot. But as time passed and the man just laughed at his curiosity for the world he felt more at ease and calmer, as if he could relax and let himself live like a faceless person from the multitude. It had been years since he last took a step out of that brothel, his master had forbidden him stepping outside.

Jung was mesmerized by everything he saw, the last time he tried to escape with Sicheng he had no time to take in his surroundings, but now with Taeyong he could slowly look around and learn knew things about the place he had lived his whole life. It was indeed spring because the village was covered in green and vivid colors that lit up his heart, his smile was the biggest he ever had and he knew his cheeks would hurt later from the use.

They walked in silence side by side Taeyong’s warmth brought safety to Jung’s broken soul, he was not only healing his physical health but his mental as well and he felt the utmost gratitude towards such a caring man, whom didn’t ask anything in return. Jung side glanced at the doctor who calmly walked by his side and studied his profile as if burning his image into his retina, he hastily turned to the side flustered when the man turned towards him with a smirk.

“Let’s stop and eat something, Jung” the doctor said before pulling him into a small restaurant, it was small but was full of people from the village, the ones he used to watch from his window were there happily eating and talking with their dear ones “Sit here, I would go salute the owners and come back” Jung just nodded and did as what told.

Soon all eyes were on him and he felt nervous, his mind started to ponder on whether they could know if he was a male prostitute or not, he expected to heard snarky comments and insults towards his persona, but everyone resumed what they were doing before he entered and ignored him as if he was one more on that place, not a whore. Jung held onto his chest tightly, almost at the verge of tears from the pressure he had put himself to be in and so he started to cough.

In a rush the doctor was by his side, his big hand stroking his back soothingly “Jung, what’s wrong?” his voice dripped with worry and the younger boy felt his chest constricting, because perhaps that man honestly worried about him “Jung?”  
“I’m fine” the boy held onto the doctor’s arm to lift himself up a bit and show him a content smile “Don’t worry” at that moment the doctor sat by his side and held him by the waist closer to his body and Jung leaned into the welcoming warmth with closed eyes.  
“If you are not feeling fine, tell me” the younger male just nodded in silent “Don’t push yourself, Jung” the hold tightened and Jung inhaled into the manly’s scent before pushing the man a bit, trying to regain his lost composure “Your health come first” 

And Jung was reminded again that he was just a patient that needed to recover so the man could go on his way and with that thought he widened the distance between their bodies, Taeyong didn’t question him and just ate by his side in silence. Jung needed to remember who he was and where he standed, he shouldn't let his delusional mind take over anymore, not if he wanted to survive the departure.

After the quiet lunch he was brought back to his old room and the doctor left but not before informing the young male that he would be back tomorrow morning for another check up and the moment the door closed Jung embraced his legs to his chest and tried to build up the barriers that man had started to crush, he wasn’t a fool, he shouldn’t believe in this false safety and warmth, because once it left he would be alone to pick himself up.

By afternoon his friend Sicheng came by to see how he was doing, the chinese boy brought him a small dinner and Jung could not help but compared it to the meal he had a few hours ago with Taeyong on that lovely restaurant where he had been another one among the people and no one had cared about him.

“The doctor told me you are progressing well” he placed the dishes on the table and sat in front of his friend to enjoy that short time he had free before going back to work “Soon those coughs would disappear” Jung saw his hopeful eyes and wondered how his friend could still hold onto so much hope after living in that kind of place.  
“Yeah, he is a great doctor” he started to play with his food while being reminded of the danger that man was towards his sanity, if he was healthy fast the man would leave sooner but that thought felt like a pang of pain “Doctor Lee is very nice for helping me so much” he placed his chopsticks on the table and stared at the wooden surface now lost in thought.  
Sicheng saw how his friend was drifting away again like in the past and he didn’t want that again “Jung” he called softly and saw his friend looking up at him with a tired expression “Is the doctor not treating you right?” it was a fear of his, he could be naive but he too thought no one could be so nice to a stranger.  
Jung’s expression changed drastically “No, no. He is the nicest to me” he denied vehemently waving his hands in a denial way “He even brought me lunch and held the umbrella for me” his eyes landed on his bare foot now and a soft smile appeared on his lips “He even brought new sandals, so we could go out” and Sicheng wanted to squeal in happiness because it was the first time he had seen his friend being so soft towards anyone else that wasn’t him, the doctor had earned a place on his friend’s heart.  
“I’m happy then” the chinese grinned broadly at his friend who just answered with the most sincere smile ever “He is good to you” those words were whispered but were indeed heard by the prostitute who nodded happily at the statement.

Jung wasn’t going to deny it, Lee Taeyong was far too good for him and he was thankful to the heavens for bringing a man like that on his path at least for a short moment, he was able to felt a bit amount of happiness, one that was not covered by the fear of being caught and punished, one that would always be kept locked down on his memories until he died. He would held these small moments with the doctor dearly, closer to his dull heart.

Later on Sicheng had to leave him alone again, but he could see how happy the chinese boy was lately and he prayed for him to keep that happiness forever. The moment the door was closed and he was once again alone on that small room, he sat by the window to watch the moon bathing over the now quiet village, and he started to hum lightly a lullaby for the still awaken souls wandering around, but soon he was stopped by his abrupt attack of coughs, he covered his mouth while violently coughing, his body shook and his chest burned in pain, when it stopped and he looked at his hand it was covered in blood.

The prostitute smiled bitterly at the moon while showing his hand covered in blood and wanted to the demand explanations, to which he already had them, his time was limited and perhaps he shouldn’t have lied to the doctor and his friend, but he knew there was no salvation for someone like him, it was time to go and he would choose how, this was the only time he could take his own decisions and he decided to keep quiet about it and hold onto his last moments on that cursed room.

Next morning Jung was awoken by a warm hand stroking his hair softly, but when he opened his eyes and looked around he found the doctor by the window staring at him, so he guessed he imagined being caressed so tenderly by those big hands, he sat on the bed and offered a small smile at the man that had still not moved a milimiter and saw him frowning. 

“Doct--” the younger was cut off and his eyes widened in fear when he saw the older man holding the handkerchief he used to clean the blood, he had been so tired he forgot to hide it.  
“Jung, I told you” he saw how his fist tightened around the piece of cloth that was covered in his blood, his knuckles turned white and he had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat “If you don’t feel alright you have to tell me, if not we won’t advance” the man was now kneeling in front of him, his expression was one Jung could not decipher because it was the first time for him to see it.  
Jung bit his bottom lip feeling ashamed of his actions now “I’m sorry” he was startled when that hand started to stroke his thumb caringly on his cheek, his brown eyes turned to Taeyong’s just to feel asphyxiated by the inmese emotions those held, he had to advert his eyes.  
Taeyong sighed in defeat “Don’t apologise, Jung” he softly smiled and kept on stroking the skin that was becoming red under his finger and soon he realized it was the younger blushing “Are you blushing?” he teased the older and the prostitute swat his hand away and turned away from his view and Taeyong bit his lip before saying any foolishness.  
“I-I’m not” Jung knew he stuttered but what could he do when he was trying to calm his now erratic heart, how could such a small gesture as that make his heart beat like crazy, he was a whore and had been touched in so many ways, this shouldn’t be new, but it was.

It was the first time he was treated as if he mattered and he didn’t know what that was, which caused him to feel confused around the doctor who could only stare at the younger boy in awe. Not even his mother when she was alive had ever been fond towards the boy, whom had been raised harshly with no love and thus this kind of gestures confused the prostitute and made his heart become crazy with longing, asking for more selfishly as if he deserved.

Since Taeyong had found the handkerchief he had informed Jung that for now they would take it easy and rest in that room and the prostitute humour got down by that and thought the doctor would leave early, but was surprised when the older man asked for some tea and stayed back to be with him and started to talk about irrelevant things as two old friends that meet after a long time.

“How long have you been on the village?” Jung had been curious to know for how long that man had stayed around in that lost village, where barely anyone came if not by the festivities.  
Taeyong was glancing out the window and saw him close the eyes as if remembering something from a long time ago “I was born in this village, but I left to study” now his dark orbs turned to gaze at the prostitute “I came back, because I promised someone” was all the doctor explained and Jung had to avert his eyes to hide the pain he felt at those words, as he had feared the doctor already had someone.  
Jung’s fingers started to tighten around the warm cup as if trying to stay still “Why did you study to become a doctor?” his curiosity about that man couldn’t even be stopped by the pain he felt.  
“When I was young I used to have a friend that would always come covered in wounds, at that moment I did not know a thing on how to help him” Taeyong sighed tiredly and a bitter smile started to form on his lips “I wanted to know how to cure his wounds” his gaze lifted up and held Jung’s eyes and for the first time the prostitute didn’t avert his eyes that were burning through his soul “He had always been the reason for my decisions”  
At that Jung closed his eyes and lowered his head “He must be really special…” those words were muttered so softly that even he doubted the doctor could heard them.  
“He truly is” and that felt like a knife was cutting right through him and he was left speechless “Jung” the doctor’s voice lowered and came closer to the prostitute that refused to look up “Jung” his calloused fingers brushed his chin and forced the younger to look up “You are special” Jung felt his breathe stuck on his lungs, those eyes were gazing at him with something that could still not pinpoint, that unknown emotion that pierced his heart from the intensity. 

But before the confused prostitute could muster his courage to ask what that meant the door was opened and the moment broken, Jung pushed the doctor away and turned his face towards the door and like that he missed the hurt that crossed Taeyong’s eyes at that moment. At the door was standing his friend Sichend who had a questioning look, it was as if he could feel the tense atmosphere that had formed on that room in a single second.

“Sicheng, why are you here?” was the doctor’s question, Jung had not being able to open his mouth to speak because he knew his voice would waver and show how he truly felt.  
The chinese boy blinked in surprise before he torn his gaze from his friend to direct it towards the doctor “You are being called” he informed the older man whom just nodded and grabbed his briefcase.  
Taeyong stood next to the prostitute that still refused to look at him, he stroked tenderly his head “I’ll be back tomorrow” was all he said before leaving not waiting for Jung to give him an answer, because he knew he will receive none.  
The moment he left the room Sicheng closed the door behind himself and stepped closer his silent friend “Jung?” he saw how his friend tensed and refused to even gaze at him “What’s wrong?” he started to get worry towards the attitude that Jung was having “Did he do anything?” his voice raised a bit in anger, he had always been overprotective towards the prostitute and the latter found the action a foolish one but made no mention of it.  
The prostitute shook his head while biting his bottom lip “He would never do anything to me…” his voice was dripping with pain and Sicheng’s heart tore at the tone, his hand lifted to caress his friend tenderly to soothe him.  
Sicheng wrapped his friend in his arms and felt how Jung hang onto him tightly “I’m sorry” was all the chinese could mutter, he didn’t know how to appease his torment, all he could do was let the prostitute to held onto him and let it all out, but Jung did not spill a tear.

That day the prostitute swore to himself not to feel bitter towards the doctor, because even if that man held someone else special, for Jung Taeyong would always be the most special person to ever appear on his life and now with a more determinate mind he promised his broken soul that he would just enjoy his company until the doctor left his side for good to be with that special person, he would not feel envious or jealous because Jung knew from the start that Taeyong was not his to have.

After that day Jung keep his distances from the doctor, at least emotionally speaking, he avoided all kind of affectionate contact with the older man and he knew the older was catching up to it, but said nothing about it. The prostitute was trying to protect his weak heart from the pain that could cause the lost of such a man on his life, he was starting to long for him and that was not what he needed, not now that his health seemed to be taking a turn for the better and his life seemed to avoid coming to an end.

Since his health had been better the doctor had decided to take him out for another stroll like last time, that was something Jung had been waiting for, because he loved to feel the fresh air hit his white skin and let him breathe freely, out of that prison. And just like last time, the doctor had knelt before helping him wear those sandals and held the umbrella for his protection.

That day all the villagers were out in the fairing that had been settled on the streets, Jung’s eyes lit up when he saw it, he lost count of how many times he had stare from afar wishing to be able to walk around and buy those beautiful jewelries that were displayed on the stands. Taeyong observed how the prostitute became a cheerful flower that walked down any stand watching all the jewelry and saw how the younger stopped in front of one, his long fingers tracing one of the metal bracelets.

“Do you like it?” his voice made the younger jump on his spot and turned his face away to hide his embarrassment from the squeak he made “Is beautiful” Taeyong held the bracelet and saw how Jung’s eyes landed on it with a sad expression.  
“I used to have one like that” his eyes longed for the piece of jewelry the older was helding, it reminded him of the one someone from his past had given to him as a gift, but was taken from him by his master, it had been the first and only gift he had ever received.  
Taeyong held his wrist softly and made him wear the bracelet “It does suit you” he saw the younger looking up at him with a surprised expression, which he answered with a warm smile.  
“I can’t pa--” he was cut off by the older, whom shook his head in denial and turned towards the merchant to pay for the piece of jewelry he wanted to buy.  
“Consider it a gift” was all the doctor said before resuming his walk once again.

Jung held his bracelet close to his heart with a heartwarming smile, he closed his eyes to avoid any tears of happiness roll down his now flushed cheeks. That man was going to be the death of him, if he kept being so nice towards him, he wasn’t so sure he could keep on fighting if Taeyong pampered him like that. Soon he realised the man was waiting for him with a sweet expression and the prostitute just rushed his steps to be back to his side. Where he wish he could belong to.

After the tiring walk by the fairing Taeyong took him again to that restaurant to eat and he was glad the older decided to take a rest because Jung had started to feel tired and it had started to be difficult to breathe, but he said nothing, not wanting for their time to stop. Unlike last time Taeyong sat in front of him in a small table by the window, many people came by to salute the doctor, who warmly waved back at them and resumed to eat next to Jung.

Jung had noted even at the fair that many villagers had approached the doctors to praise him or ask how he was doing lately, it was clear he was loved there and the prostitute could understand the reason why “You are well respected by everyone” his lips drew a sweet smile at the doctor.  
“I try my best” he saw the doctor seemed flustered by that small compliment and caused him to chuckle at his embarrassment “You shouldn’t make fun of your elders” he feigned to be offended by the younger.  
His smile split in two and now even his dimples were showing on his delicate features “I wouldn’t dare to do such a thing to our beloved doctor” he feigned innocence while he bit his lip to avoid laughing, but the moment he heard the older laugh he could do nothing but to join in.  
Taeyong’s expression softened at the sight of the younger boy finally letting himself be free “Now eat or I’ll take it all” the prostitute just chuckled more and decided to start to eat once again in silence, while more people continued to approach his table to talk with the doctor.

That night was the first one that Jung went to bed with a sincere smile dancing on his lips, holding his bracelet close to his heart and thanking the moon to let him experience this happiness. For once Jung didn’t see the bad part of the story and only focused in all the good that was happening on his life lately, it was worth the try to let himself feel again, to open up to someone else that wasn’t his friend in a more deep way. His heart fluttered on his chest and he bit his lip to contain his giddiness, he felt so light and without a worry in the world, who cared if he was just another prostitute. He came to the conclusion that Taeyong truly made him happy and that was it.

Next morning he was awoken by his friend, Sicheng had informed him that the doctor will come later than usual and will take him out again on a walk, so Jung asked his friend for help, he wanted to go bath in the river and feel refreshed and saw how his friend stared at him with that grin that keep his secret from ever spilling, he knew the chinese boy would always be there for him no matter what.

The river was near the brothel so the walk there was a short one, Sicheng helped him out of his clothes and Jung sat by the shore just sumerging his legs, he was scared of the water, hence the reason why he asked his friend for help. The chinese man was now wearing some short pants and introduced himself in the water with a small bucket and a rug, he brought some oils with him as well, Jung raised a brow at that.

“Sicheng, from where have you taken the oils?” his eyes widened even more when his friend just smirked at his question “Did you steal them again?” he scowled at his friend for his actions, he could get punished for taking things that weren’t his.  
The chinese boy pouted when his friend got mad at him “I wanted you to smell nice for your date” his fingers tightened around the small bottles and started to laugh when his friend became crimson red, his cheeks and ears were a match of red.  
“S-sicheng” his voice squeaked in shame at the word used by the chinese boy, it was not a date, it was for his treatment, but the mention made his heart flutter with hope “Is not a date” he hissed between teeth while he glanced down just to see his blushing reflection on the water.  
The younger one rolled his eyes at his denial “Yeah, sure and I’m not chinese” this earned a chuckled from his friend and a soft hit on his shoulder “Jung, he even bought you a bracelet. Who else have done that? Apart from that childhood friend, uhm?” he inquired his friend with a raised brow that warned him not to retort because all he would say would be lies.  
At the mention of the bracelet he unconsciously traced his fingers along the cold metal “I…” he was speechless, even he was still confused as to why the doctor bought it for him, his expressions were mostly guarded and when Taeyong would show emotion it would be one the prostitute had never seen before “I’m confused”  
“It’s normal, any man had never court you before” was the calm statement the chinese man made before seeing his friend panicked expression “Jung, he doesn’t only treat you as a patient, even you know it”  
Jung bit his lip and tried to silence his heart, trying to not hope for it but failing “It could be as friends…” the moment those words left his lips he was splashed by the cold water making him recoil and cover his shivering naked body “Sicheng” he whined at the sudden attack.  
The chinese boy shook his head furiously and groaned “I thought you were smarter than this” he left the bottles by Jung side and held his hand obliging his friend to make eye contact “Trust me. He sees in you what you fail to see” was all the boy said before they fell into a complete silence.

After that the chinese boy just started to clean Jung’s body in silence, letting his friend’s mind to start to ponder about what had been said and perhaps realize that man had always wished for something more than just a patient-doctor relation, but that thought scared the prostitute, because he couldn’t offer anything to the older man, his eyes lowered and landed on the shinning silver that was dancing around his lithe wrist. 

Perhaps this was his signal to let himself be happy, to fully trust on Taeyong, when he caressed the bracelet and felt his heart sing happily and so he decided to give this a shot, to let his heart decide if it was worth it or not, to risk it all for the doctor and after that thought he didn’t feel scare if not complete.

Taeyong came after lunch and walked directly towards Jung’s room where the boy awaited him as always sitting by the window now playing with the silver bracelet with a beautiful smile plastered on his angelic features. The moment Jung heard the door open he turned around to welcome the man with a sweet smile and saw how the man tried to step forward but held himself back for a reason, this should have alarmed him but his mind was fuzzy with giddiness. 

They spent the entire afternoon walking around the village and the doctor took him far from the paths of rocks to take him deep into the nature, where Jung’s eyes observed the flowery view with awe, he started to run around the field of flowers giggling like a small kid and was reminded of that time where his childhood friend kidnapped him from the brothel to end up in that same field. That place held so many dear memories for him that his heart felt like bursting.

“Is so beautiful” Jung exclaimed while he sat on the ground and started to pick flowers to make a crown for the doctor and he felt at ease and forgot about the world, at that moment it was only them.  
Jung had been so lost in his thoughts he didn’t heard the next words from the doctor “Not as beautiful as you, Jaehyun”  
The prostitute turned around with a soft smile and gestured for him to come closer “Lee, come here” the doctor did as told and sat by his side “I will make you a crown” he stated happily while concentrating once again at the task in hand.  
Taeyong laughed and tenderly stroked his back “How old are you, Jung?”he teased the younger boy that soon was pouting at him with a frown.  
“You are no fun” he crossed his arms over his chest letting the half crown resting on his lap “Then I won’t make you a crown” he turned his gaze to avoid looking at the older and show him he was mad at him.  
The doctor leaned closer towards the boy “Jung, I’m sorry” he pouted his lips and made a puppy face to get the younger to forgive him.  
Jung laughed at his expression and hit his forehead with a finger “Idiot” he saw Taeyong’s expression relaxing and then turned hard, the doctor sat by his side but not touching him and this agitated the younger.  
“I have something to tell you” he saw how the doctor started to rub the back of his neck nervously “I have to leave the village for some days” he informed the younger and this one swore he heard his heart shattering.  
Jung wore a fake smile and shook his head softly “Don’t worry, I understand” he couldn’t even gaze at the older without breaking and he was not going to do so now, he had to be strong.  
Taeyong held his hands together “Jung, if I could I would bring you with me” and that mere phrase made all his alarms jump and his barriers were up high again, how many times had he heard that before? Just empty words to say to the prostitute and content them.  
Jung retrieved his hands from the warmth of the doctor and stared down at the half made crown “Lee, I understand” how much could his heart suffer “I’m not feeling well, would we go back?” he felt so stupid to have taken his time by the river and that Sicheng risked his skin for this to end, he should have been ready for the blow “I guess that means I’m ready to work again”  
At that moment he felt Taeyong’s body tensing “NO” he yelled furiously and started to pull his hair “You won’t work” the older was seething by the mere mention of it and Jung got shock by his extreme reaction “You would rest on your room until I come back” he saw the man closing his eyes and rubbing his nose in an attempt to held in his anger.  
Jung bitterly laughed at it “My master won’t allow me to slack any more, not when you are not around” his eyes were now fixated in the horizon and his face was blank of any expression, because he didn’t know anymore what to feel.  
Taeyong grabbed him by his shoulders desperately “Should I kidnap you?” at the mention of that Jung felt like he went back when he was just a small boy full of dreams and hopes playing with his childhood friend.  
Suddenly the prostitute stood and placed distance between them “I have to go back to the brothel” he wasn’t naive, he knew this could be the death of the doctor, no one dared to take away what was property of the brothel without a death wish.  
“Listen, we can--” the doctor was cut off and his hands were swatted away from Jung’s body, whom stepped back from him.  
The prostitute embraced himself “Take me back” he yelled desperately and the doctor just nodded weakly at his rejection.

Jung knew then that the doctor truly meant those words and would have taken him away from that brothel, but he was not a small boy anymore and he knew now the consequences of his actions, he had seen it many times now, how his master cruelly tortured the prostitutes that escaped with their lovers and the latters were killed like a message for the prostitute that stayed alive, there was no way out of that place, only the death.

Before leaving Jung alone in his room the doctor knelt in front of him and held his hand to bring it to his lip and leave a soft kiss on the trembling one “I will come back, I promise” and like that he left.

The moment the door closed Jung finally broke down, his heart was not strong enough for the reality to hit him so soon, warm tears started to roll freely down from his cheeks and he embraced his legs to his chest to hide his face there and wail in silence while his heart keep on crumbling down. The emotional breakdown took a toll on his weak body, because he felt a wave of pain coming back, his chest tightened and he started to cough again.

The attack was more violent than the ones he used to have, his lungs were burning demanding for the oxygen that was not filling them and so his mind started to feel fuzzy, the last thing he saw before falling down to the darkness was his hand covered in that red liquid. Was this finally his end? Did the moon took pity on him and was taking him away? Would he be so lucky?

But he got his answers when he blinked his eyes open and found himself in that same room, he held his aching head and after a while took a sitting position, his eyes glanced down at his dirty hand and then turned around to scan the room trying to find a handkerchief that he would hide after cleaning that mess. Jung was thankful no one found him unconscious on his room, he wasn’t going to worry anyone, it was just relapse due to the emotional pain.

Or so he wanted to make himself believe because after the dinner he shared with Sicheng peacefully he had another one, this one less violent than the first and so he took the medicine that Taeyong had left behind for this cases, but as time passed and the pain didn’t remit, he knew that was it.

It had been two days since he last saw the doctor and as the older had told him he had no nocturnal visitors, his illness was there to stay so who cares now, he had no salvation. He was by the window lost in his thoughts, with a tired body after having another attack, observing the people go by and then his door opened and Sicheng came in with a delicious feast to lift up his spirits until the doctor came back. After he told the chinese that Taeyong was leaving for a few days his friend remained quiet watching his every expression as if waiting for him to break down, but Jung wouldn’t burden his friend with his suffering.

“How are you feeling today?” the chinese boy asked while scanning the deplorable state the prostitute was in “You look pale” he pointed out with a frown.  
Jung weakly chuckled and shook his head “I just woke up from a nap, so I’m tired” he shrugged as if nothing happened, the other said no more so he thought his friend bit the bait and believed the blatant lie.

It was never his intention to lie to his friend but he needed to protect him from suffering for long, after all Jung didn’t know for how long he would suffer these attacks before not waking up anymore and so he rather his friend just mourn him in the end and not to hardly try to save a life that was already wasted and ending. He was grateful for his efforts but Jung was already tired, his soul needed to rest and he thought he at least deserved that much.

In the end Taeyong took a week to come back and the first stop he made was the brothel where Jung resided. With hasty and nervous steps he made his way towards the room where that boy was imprisoned and opened the door softly as to not scare him, the moment his eyes landed on the prostitute by the window with a longing stare he couldn’t control his body anymore, he kneeled in front of the boy and after many years he embraced him again.

“I’m back” at first he felt Jung tensing in his arms, but he refused to let go of the boy and was grateful when the younger relaxed in his embrace and returned the hug.  
Jung hid his face on Taeyong’s neck and inhaled that citric scent “Welcome back” he tightened his arms around his neck and felt the older pull him closer by the waist while heaving a sigh in delight.

The scene was one of two lovers that encountered after many years and had been longing to be in each others arms and perhaps half of it was true, because Jung longed for the doctor as much as this one did. They loved each other and no one could deny that, but they couldn’t voice it out either and that was cruel fate doing.

It was Taeyong whom pulled away first but not letting the younger go from his arms “How are you?” he brushed his nose on top of Jung’s head while this one still keep on hiding on his neck, he could smell his floral scent that turned him crazy.  
“I want to go out” was all the younger said, he didn’t have the strength to lie to Taeyong about being fine, something inside of him forbid him to do so.  
Taeyong laughed at his answer happily “Okay” he kissed his head and felt Jung whine on his arms at the touch “Whatever my spoiled baby want”  
At that Jung lifted his head and pouted at the older “I’m not a baby” he scoffed lightly, but never leaving the embrace.  
“Sorry” he tenderly kissed his forehead and Jung melted in his arms “I missed you” and the younger bit his lip to contain his answer, how much he wished he could be honest with the older and tell him that he missed him as much.

Taeyong knew the younger was battling his inner demons and hated to see that defeated expression on the younger, so he broke the embrace and stood to offer his hand to the prostitute, whom expression turned into one of gratitude for not pressing him to said things he was not ready to share yet. The moment that delicate hand touched his he intertwined his fingers and contently took the younger one out, not before helping him with his sandals and bringing the umbrella.

The prostitute could feel his body lighter now that the doctor was back by his side, that week had been a torture, never before the days had been longer than then and he had prayed to the moon each night to bring Taeyong back and at least let him be happy for a little while longer with the man, but the moment the man was back and said those words he had been to scare to answer, fear installed in his system just by remembering the past punishment from the lovers of the brothel. Taeyong had to stay as his doctor and nothing else.

That afternoon the doctor took him to walk by the river to enjoy the fresh air that started to become more heated by the time, they still were holding hands and Jung’s heart was erratic and he was scared that his noisy heart while be heard by the calm doctor that was walking by his side. Taeyong was focused on the small patch that they were walking down before he stopped by the shadow of a tree and made Jung sit to take a rest.

“I’m fine” the younger protested that he wanted to keep going and see where they would reach before going back.  
Taeyong sat by his side shaking his head “It’s been a long time since the last time we walked outside” then he turned to face the younger and his thumb rubbed the darkening skin under his eyes “You seem you haven’t been resting” he furrowed his brows and stared into those brown eyes that drawn him always.  
Jung lifted his hand and stroked the one that was on his face “I had problems concealing my sleep” was all he said, because it wasn’t an entire lie, after the attacks he had at night constantly he had problems to rest “It’s nothing to worry about” his voice was soft.  
“Anything is to worry about, Jung” he held now his face with both hands “You really don’t remember, do you?” his expression turned to a bitter one and his eyes collided with shocked ones “I know I’ve changed but I would be able to find you in the biggest crowd” he whispered softly and his voice was laced with too much pain that tore Jung’s heart.  
“Sorry, aren’t you confusing me…” Jung couldn’t remember anyone from his childhood apart of that boy that had to stop seeing when his master threat him to end his life, in fear to lose the only person that truly made him happy he pushed the boy away without looking back.  
Taeyong’s lips formed into a soft smile before coming inches closer to his now opened ones “Jaehyunnie” and there his eyes widened and filled with tears. Only that boy knew his real name, no one else but him.  
He knew his voice would waver but he had to say it “Taeyongie?” he saw how Taeyong’s eyes shun and then came closer to brush his lips together in a tender way, Jung soon closed his eyes and let that emotion overtake him.  
The doctor was the first to break the contact and lean his foreheads together “I was waiting for you to recognise me at some point” he chuckled when he saw more tears flooding from those beautiful eyes, he wiped them away lovingly “I guess I got impatient” he airily laughed.  
“I’m sorry” the prostitute wailed out louder and sent the doctor into a panicked mood, he didn’t know how to calm the crying boy that was now hiding his face on his chest and holding onto the front of his shirt.  
He wrapped his arms around the younger and kissed the top of his head “I promised you, remember?” he mumbled against his head with closed eyes.  
Jung rubbed his wet face against the warm chest “That we will always be together” and then he cried even more loud, as if his soul was breaking “I’m sorry, I lost the bracelet”  
Taeyong tightened his arms around the trembling boy “Jaehyunnie, it’s alright” he tried to shush the crying boy who refused to leave his chest at any point “Now you have a new one” he smiled against his head tenderly.  
After he calmed down Jung finally pulled himself together and looked at his childhood friend, his delicate fingers traced down his face trying to forge into his mind each detail “Taeyongie…” he whispered out before swallowing and closing his eyes, as if trying to regain his breathe, his body started to shake and this alarmed the doctor.  
“Jaehyun? What’s wrong?” he asked the boy whom was holding onto his chest with a pained expression “Where does it hurt?” he asked agitated by looking desperately at the younger one, whom just smiled before closing his eyes and losing consciousness “Jaehyun!” he screamed out to the limp boy that rested now on his arms.

He held the boy against his body and rushed back to his clinic, where he lay the body on one of the beds before he started to check on him, his pulse was so low he almost didn’t find it, he could heard the difficulty of the boy for breathing and he hated himself for not realising sooner that the younger one health has gone down that fast in only a week. He made one of his helpers call Sicheng from the brothel to talk in private.

The chinese man arrived sweating and out of breath, with a disheveled look “Where is he?” he demanded and was hold in place by the older man “Jung” his expression twisted into one of sadness and Taeyong knew what that boy was going through at the moment.  
“He is resting, let’s talk over there” he pointed at his studio that was full of books about medicines and his big desk full of papers of his studies “Do you want some tea?” the chinese boy nodded weakly and the doctor left to prepare.  
While he was out the younger one grabbed some of the papers from the table “Sickness of the lungs…” he read out loud before his eyes trailed all over the paper with words he did not recognise at all “Constant bleeding, violent attacks…” his breath was stuck on his lungs at the next words “No cure… death…” was all he could make from the messy handwriting.  
At that moment Taeyong entered the room with a couple of cups “Here” he saw the chinese boy shaking while holding the paper he had written “Do you know how to read?” he was surprised by it, because not many knew how to, he learnt because he left to study.  
“I learnt a bit back at my hometown” his eyes then became glassy “Then Jung…” he swallowed the words to afraid to say them out loud.  
Taeyong sat in front of him with a serious expression “He is not going to die” he stated harshly while his hold tightened on the cup “I’m going to save him”  
“What is Jung to you?” the boy asked while he wiped away some of the tears that fell down his cheeks.  
“He is my everything” his smile turned bittersweet at their memories from they were younger, two outcast boys playing together around that cursed village, only one of them made it out of that place to come back later and take his friend away to see the same he had witnessed.  
Sicheng looked at him as if he was crazy and the doctor did not blame him “You met him some months ago” he said with a weak voice that still sounded shaken by the news of that illness.  
“I met Jung when I was five and we became inseparable, he became the light to my world” he stared down at his cup with a soft expression “He was very mischievous and we didn’t get along well, but I guess I couldn’t win against his charming smile” he laughed airily while he tried to stay calm “We stayed together until I turned fifteen and then Jung pushed me out of his life, at that time his mother died recently and I thought it was due to that, so I let our argument there and afterwards the old doctor approached me and told me if I wanted to be of use” he looked up at the chinese boy that stayed silent through all “I left without hesitation, finally I would be able to offer a proper future for Jung, that made up my mind. But I could never tell Jung because I was forbidden from entering again the brothel”  
“I knew you had to have a reason to help Jung, no one is that nice for free” Sicheng spoke after a while before taking a sip from his tea “Does he know?” he didn’t dare to look up at the older man.  
Taeyong sighed and remembered their small moment by the river with a weak smile “He does, perhaps too much stress triggered another attack” he sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples.  
Sicheng eyed him curiously and seemed to be pondering over something really hard, because his brows furrowed and then left the cup at the table with a sigh “Please, I beg you” he bowed on the floor and the doctor stood to stop him from doing so “Save him, he is my family” his eyes filled with tears again.  
The doctor patted his back and offered a honest smile where he showed his determination “Jung would survive and I would take him out of that brothel” was all he stated before the boy thanked him from the bottom of his heart.

\--ooo--

After that attack Jung’s body became even weaker and now he could barely walk out if it wasn’t for Taeyong strong arms holding him, he would had been secluded on his room until he perished if not for the doctor. Jung could see how hard the doctor tried any new medicine in discovery to save him and how much Sicheng worried about his well being, but the three of them knew it was no use, no matter which medicine the prostitute took his health did not get better.

Unlike them Jung already accepted his fate with open arms, it was time for him to just enjoy his last moments on that place before going to a more quiet one and he was grateful that after a month of being on his room the doctor decided it was for the best to take him to his house, his master did not complain since he had no use of a whore that could barely stand in two feet to serve any men. Taeyong’s house was small but very cozy and from time to time the prostitute let his imagination run wild and imagine that they were happily together and had such a long future…

But Jung knew his end was nearing that morning he could barely stand from the bed with shaky legs, his coughing attacks left him shaking like a leaf, but Taeyong was always there with those warm hands to stroke his back whenever the attacks appeared and with soothing words he would calm his dying body. At least his last moments would be the sweetest he could ever had, he would die on the arms of the man he loved more than anything.

“Jaehyunnie, I’m back” the doctor informed while stepping inside their house, when he didn’t receive a reply he rushed inside to find the slim boy by the sofa snoring lightly, he chuckled at the cute sight and covered the body with the blanket that was falling “Rest” he kissed his forehead tenderly and left for the kitchen to start preparing for lunch.

But a loud noise coming from the living room froze him in spot and the groan that came afterwards made his legs move towards Jaehyun in a dash, the boy was on the floor trying to used the sofa to steady his shaking body, when Jaehyun saw the panicked expression of the doctor he weakly smiled at the other.

“I just wanted to stand up but my legs failed me” he attempted to laugh but ended up coughing lightly while his chest started to burn and soon Taeyong was kneeling by his side and was lifting him up to sit him on the sofa “Thank you”  
Taeyong stroked his back softly “Jae, I told you to call me if you needed anything” he regretted his words when he saw the defeated expression the younger now wore “Sorry”  
Jaehyun shook his head lightly “Don’t worry, I just wanted to welcome you home” he explained while he held the doctor’s hand in his “But my legs weren’t listening” he tried to laugh it off, but the older saw right through it and could see how this was affecting the sweet boy.  
“Your legs were only weak because you just woke up, okay?” and those words were worth it the moment he saw those brown eyes lit up and his whole face glowed.

Taeyong was still not giving up and was sure someway or another he would end up finding the cure, he had to do so, if not he would never forgive himself, finally he was holding onto his happiness but no matter how far his hand reached he couldn’t grasp it and was slipping right through his fingers as if mocking him for taking so long to come back. Jaehyun could sense his uneasiness and soon was caressing those calloused hands between his while humming a soft song that used to sing for the older when he was sad.

It had been already a week since the incident on the sofa and it seemed now that Jaehyun was healthier, he could walk more easily through the house, his body still got tired, but it was an improvement and Taeyong was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, unlike Jaehyun whom knew better than to celebrate before gaining the prize.

They were laying on Taeyong’s bed taking a nap after lunch, Jaehyun hadn’t been able to sleep so he stayed quietly staring at the man he loved rest peacefully, lifting a hand slowly he traced his fingers along his sharp jaw and cheeks, his skin was tanner and rougher to the touch, he chuckled lightly when he saw Taeyong blinking his eyes confused and them looking at him fondly.

“Did you rest well?” Jaehyun asked with a playful smile adorning his pink lips.  
The older grinned and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s lithe waist to bring him closer to his chest “With you here how I wouldn’t?” he hid his face on the younger’s neck causing this one to giggle.  
Jaehyun started to stroke his black hair while the older stayed still “Taeyongie” the doctor just hummed in response “Promise me that you would move on and be happy” at those words the older lifted his head to stare at him seriously, but the younger just moved his hands from his hair to his cheek “I need you to promise me”  
Taeyong frowned “I don’t have to promise you anything. WE will be happy together” he stated angrily but not leaving the boy’s side.  
The prostitute expression softened “Tae, please” his smile turned bitter but he had to know before leaving that he won’t bring this man down with him, that he would form a family and keep on living with Sicheng “Promise me” he stroked his cheek tenderly.  
“Jae…” he swallowed hard the lump that formed on his throat “We are going---” he was cut off by the finger the younger placed on his lips.  
Jaehyun stared right into his eyes “We both know that’s not true and this is why I need you to promise me” he pleaded the older to listen to him and give in for once.  
He saw the conflict on those darks orbs and the doubt surfacing in them “We don’t know for sure--” he stopped when he saw the younger frowning at his words and sighed in defeat “I promise you I will be happy, Jae” and the younger smiled brightly at his words.  
“I wish fate wasn’t so twisted” the younger one stated with a tender smile on his lips and then leaned over to plant a soft kiss on Taeyong’s awaiting lips, trying to convey all the feelings he was too afraid to put in words.

Jaehyun all his life had just wished for one thing, and that was to taste what it felt like to be happy and in the end the moon granted him his wish by bringing back Taeyong, the only person that had been constantly in his life and had never failed him, for this he was grateful and prayed for the older to be happy once he left forever, perhaps until they met again if the moon was kind enough.

That last month had been the worse for Jaehyun, he wasn’t able to leave the bed and had been closed in that room, but this one was not his prison if not his personal heaven. Sicheng came by everyday to visit, he had stopped working on the brothel and started to help Taeyong on the clinic and Jaehyun knew he could leave in peace knowing both boys had each other to move on and heal faster. He knew this was his end, but he wasn’t saddened by it, because his last moments had been the best.

Sicheng was sitting on the bed by his side while talking about his day, but Jaehyun could barely listen to him, his vision got blurry and suddenly he started to cough violently, he felt strong arms held him in place and that strong and warm voice soothing his soul, his attack stopped and blinked his eyes open to see Taeyong’s face one last time.

“Jae” his tone was desperate, he held onto the small hand that shook “Look at me” he saw the boy trying to focus his vision on him but was losing the battle “Not now, please”  
Jaehyun lifted his hand weakly and caressed his face “Tae…” he whispered painfully and the older tried to shush him and quiet him down but he continued “I hope our souls can meet again…” and then his eyes closed and his hand fell limply by his side.  
Taeyong gasped and held his hand strongly “JAE!” he screamed while shaking the limp body “Wake up” his vision got blurry by the tears that started to fall down his eyes “Please…” his voice broke and he wailed while he held the body of the person the loved close.

The chinese boy stood by his side quietly crying and rubbing his back trying to comfort the broken man that had lost a piece of him that day. Taeyong held onto him as if the boy would wake up again, he was too young yet to leave the world, he had so much to show him, they were supposed to grow old together, they had so many things to do together but time had not been by their side and had taken the boy away from him before making Jaehyun happy.

But Taeyong was wrong on that because just with that small amount of time he had honestly made the younger one happy, he had shared with him things he hadn’t with anyone else, they had spent many nights under the starry sky just laughing and talking about their childhood, he had given Jaehyun a chance to grasp his happiness and enjoyed alongside the man he loved the most. Jaehyun died with a smile because he left without a burden and in the arms of the man that he knew that loved him as much. And most importantly he had given Jaehyun his happy ending.

Taeyong took care of all the expenses of the funeral and buried Jaehyun on that flowery field, because he knew that was their special place and the younger loved the view more than anything. He was kneeling in front of the stone, caressing the name engraved in it, Sicheng behind him letting him time to part from the man he loved.

“No matter how long it would take me, I promise you I would find you again my beloved Jaehyunnie” he kissed the stone before standing and nodding at the chinese boy that he was ready now.

\---ooo---

Many years went by and finally fate decided to reunite those two tortured souls found their way back to their beloved one after being separate for thousand of years, they were back to where they belonged.

A brown haired boy was walking towards the library holding a bunch of books and he could barely see where he was going until someone pushed him and all books fell and scattered all over the floor, the person that pushed him down keep walking and he scoffed but when he looked down again saw another pair of hands picking up his books, when he looked up he saw a boy helping him.

“There all of them” the boy informed happily and before he left “I’m Lee Taeyong” he introduced himself with a broad smile.  
The other felt his heart fluttering at the mention of that name “Jung Jaehyun” he said softly with a shy smile dancing on his lips.


End file.
